The Façade
by summonedskull007
Summary: Mai is short on money and deep in debt. Kaiba is in need of a pseudo- fiancée for the cameras. This all changes when an interesting bargain is struck... MaiKaiba
1. Seto Kaiba's Predicament

* * *  
  
Seto Kaiba's lips stretched into a twisted, stern grimace. His unnatural ice blue eyes flashed with fury underneath shaggy chestnut bangs. Slender fingers poised in a calm, yet threatening position were woven together tightly. "You mean to say," he said coldly," that my publicity has decreased since the last time I DID something?"  
  
The associate meekly shook her head. "No, Master Kaiba." She looked like a little mouse cornered by a wildcat as she seemed to shrink, her little nose twitching nervously.  
  
His features hardened. "Then what were you implying, Miss Williams?"  
  
"Nothing sir," she mumbled, turning away. "Your evening walk is starting, sir."  
  
He arose, rising to his full height. "Thank you for reminding me. You are excused, Miss Williams. Oh, and we'll talk about this later," he added heatedly as she scurried out.  
  
Mokuba went inside, watching the assistant hurry away. "Hey, big brother, can you walk Killer? I have a lot of homework tonight."  
  
Kaiba sighed. "Mokuba, he's your dog and your responsibility."  
  
"I know, but I really have a truckload of work! Please, Kaiba? PLEA-SE???" He clasped his hands and gave him a begging look.  
  
* * *  
  
He waggled the leash with vigor. "GO . . . GO!"  
  
The little black and brown Chihuahua puppy quivered, it's whole body shaking. Black, beady, bug eyes bulged and it whimpered as it tucked it's tail between two bony legs. Killer indeed! More like Baby! Kaiba sighed, standing near the yipping pup like an idiot. Why wouldn't the dumb dog go ahead do his business? For $1,000—it should know better!  
  
Suddenly, the dog plodded over to one of his fine, leather boot, and lifted its leg. Before he could react- steady stream targeted his ankle and foot, to his despair.  
  
"Aw, %^$@*!!!" he yelled as his sodden pants dripped.  
  
He heard a low, feminine chuckle behind him. "I thought I'd never see the day . . ."  
  
Mai Valentine was charmingly posed with her arms crossed in front of her chest and curvy mouth smirking affectionately. "Hello, Seto," she drawled.  
  
Kaiba shook his leg. "Hello, yourself," he groused.  
  
She opened her purse and handed him a traveler's packet of Kleenexes. "Here you go, hon."  
  
With a slight, appreciative nod, he went and wiped his pant leg thoroughly, stewing in his own embarrassment. He glanced up. "Thanks," he grunted as he balled it up and tossed it into a trashcan.  
  
"No problem." She gave a sideways glance at the dog that concentrated on a butterfly settling on a flower. "Is that . . . yours?"  
  
He pursed his lips into a fine line. "No. It's Mokuba's. Dumb thing." He nudged it with the toe of his shoe, Killer in turn, scampered to Mai, who fondly scratched his head. He rolled onto his back for a belly rub.  
  
She picked him up and they both sat down on a bench.  
  
Kaiba stared straight ahead at the view overlooking the lake. Calm ruffling, waves lapped the shore. The water was glazed orange from the sinking sun and the sky was soft with the hues of dusk, stars slowly awakening. A silhouette of a couple from a few yards was easily seen. They're arms were lovingly wrapped around each other in and they reached for a sweet kiss.  
  
"That's disgusting."  
  
He turned and saw Mai-- her face screwed up revolted distaste as she continued petting the puppy. "Love. Bah!" Her hair swished as she shook her head.  
  
"Why do you say that?" he asked.  
  
She smiled strangely. "It's an emotion. It can be easily changed. Unlike what others say, it's not forever." Her voice turned slightly sad as she lowered her head, concentrating on the little Chihuahua who curled up on her lap.  
  
"You speak like an expert."  
  
She did not chastise him, but gave a little laugh. "You're right, I suppose." Her answer was light, as if she ignored the curt remark.  
  
He looked on, watching the two as they separated. He noticed a gem flashing from the girl's ring finger. Suddenly, his mind buzzed. Didn't his assistant tell him he needed to spice things up? What if a scammed marriage 'did it'? But with who? A little voice in his head scolded him. Mai was sitting right next to him! Could she pull it off?  
  
Kaiba turned. "How are you," he questioned casually," financially, I mean."  
  
Mai lifted her left lip as a half grin. "Funny you asked. I just lost my job and apartment. I went down here to think when I saw you." Her brow raised. "Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Do you want to make some easy money . . .?"  
  
* * *  
  
He finished scribbling the figures down on the napkin. "Ok, if you do all of these things, you'll make the price beside it." Kaiba gave it to her to study.  
  
"Mm . . ."  
  
"So?" he asked anxiously. "Will you do it?"  
  
"Can I keep it?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The dress . . . and ring."  
  
"Fine!" he huffed. "What's your answer?"  
  
"I also have a stay in your house, right?"  
  
"Okay! Now what do you say?!"  
  
She widened her grin. "Yes, Seto Kaiba!" she stated dramatically. "I will marry you!"  
  
* * *  
  
Hope you enjoyed it! =)  
  
Summonedskull007 


	2. Packing N' Ice Cream

* * *  
  
Mai neatly folded a silk blouse and tucked it into her suitcase. She flattened down the rolling dunes of soft material and made an attempt to thrust down the lid. The satchel bulged with thick cloth, the fabric wriggling through the crevices. Finally, she gave up and sat on it, springing her bottom up and down in a futile endeavor to shut it close. Mai finally went still, letting her full weight sink in before briskly snapping the clasps.  
  
She leapt off and looked with satisfaction at the tote. It creaked and groaned with effort containing the clothing. She smirked at her accomplishment. One more duffel bag and it would be her all-time record. She glanced at her clock. Kaiba would be coming soon to pick her up.  
  
Hastily, Mai selected an over-sized hemp purse to stuff a few last minute things. She hesitated, at one moment, thinking about how * marrying * Seto Kaiba would change her life. She would be richer, of course. Mai chuckled. But what else? Love? Pah! She shook her head as she pawed through her bureau.  
  
It would be fun, she thought, to pretend getting married. She, herself, never really spent time thinking about marriage. It was just some path in people's lives that some took if they wished to. If she would get married (in real life) she would never choose a spouse like Kaiba. Though he was, as she would admit, handsome and rich--he was egotistic, rude, cruel, and cold. Who in their right mind would do so?  
  
Losing her train of thought for a moment, she quickly began to stuff various items in. Not only feigning Kaiba's fiancée was going to be enjoyable, living with him was going to be a blast! Now, only to think if some way to toy with his mind . . . A wicked grin flickered as she packed an appealing little negligee. It was going to be very fun indeed.  
  
* * *  
  
Kaiba supervised the maid as she laid out the new linen and set out fresh hot towels. He was preparing the guest bedroom especially for Mai. Anything to please his lovely fiancée. He snickered. "Rosa, remember to start the bath and set out the lavender candles and soap bar after airing the draperies," he commanded as the older woman fluffed the goose-down pillows.  
  
"Yes sir. Anything else?"  
  
"Oh, yes. Please refresh the light bulbs. I see that they are dimming a bit."  
  
"Right away, sir."  
  
He gazed at the room in satisfaction. The bedroom was quite roomy and colored off-white, a queen-sized canopy bed occupying much of the space along with a dresser and oak vanity table. Purple gauzy, curtains framed the rather large rows of windows. A white shag rug with yarn tassels was stretched in the middle of the room.  
  
"Mind I ask, sir, who is staying over?" questioned the maid suddenly as she evened out the covers.  
  
Kaiba smirked. He knew Rosa couldn't resist gossip. It was going to spread like a wildfire as soon as he set the spark."Yes. My fiancée, Miss Mai Valentine will be staying over for the wedding arrangements," he answered casually, pretending to be engrossed with the light fixtures.  
  
"Wedding?" Her gray eyes grew wide. "Why sir, I didn't even know you had a sweetheart!"  
  
"That is nothing of importance," he retorted coldly. "Now, hurry and finish your job before she arrives. Pronto, now!" he snapped. She quickly bustled to the bathroom.  
  
Mokuba went into the room, carrying Killer in the crook of his arm. "Hey, big brother! . . . Er- Who's coming over?"  
  
Kaiba darted his eyes around the room. The door to the bathroom was wide open and he knew, even for an old woman, Rosa had sensitive ears. "Mokuba, why don't we go get some ice cream?" he said in a collective tone.  
  
"Yay!" He sped out with the dexterity and limberness of the Roadrunner. "Last one is old, rotten Tofutti!"  
  
* * *  
  
Mokuba spooned a large amount of Rocky Road, smacking his lips. Clumps of frozen marshmallows, chunks of crunchy almonds, and of lumps chocolate scarred the face of the smooth ice cream. Mokuba grinned at the old, rotten Tofutti (Kaiba) and looked at him daringly.  
  
"You'll get a bad case of brain freeze," warned his older brother with a mouthful of French Silk.  
  
Mokuba leveled the sterling spoon to his agape mouth and quickly shoved it in, sucking off the ice cream. His blue eyes when big and then squeezed shut as he grabbed his temples. "Augh!" He rolled around the kitchen floor in exaggerated pain as the puppy barked, running around in circles.  
  
"What did I tell you?" teased Kaiba.  
  
Mokuba stopped moving. "I'm dead," he said, shutting his eyes tightly as he went limp, his foot twitching slightly. He stuck his tongue out as a surefire sign of death.  
  
"Are dead people ticklish?" asked Kaiba as he bent down and wriggled his fingers onto Mokuba's belly. His little brother writhed in laughter, thrashing as he shrieked 'Uncle' in tears. He finally stopped, allowing Mokuba to sit up.  
  
"So, what did you wanna tell me?" he asked, picking up his pint of ice cream and continuing the gobbling.  
  
He cocked a brow. "Can you keep a secret?" he whispered.  
  
Mokuba nodded heavily. "Oh, yes!"  
  
Kaiba paused. "Well, Mai and I are going to pull a trick, you see?"  
  
"As trick on who?"  
  
"The media. You know-to get some well-deserved attention. Know what the funny thing is?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"We're going to pretend we're getting married . . . Isn't that weird?" He licked his spoon, waiting for his brother's response.  
  
Mokuba giggled. "You and Mai match up pretty well if you think about it," he said thoughtfully.  
  
Kaiba shook his head. "It's not going to get any farther than the joke. You have to understand that you cannot tell anyone, you hear?" he asked firmly.  
  
Mokuba made a cut-slashing motion across his chest. "Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye."  
  
"Why don't we pinky swear on it for good measures," asked Kaiba cautiously.  
  
"Alright!"  
  
And they did.  
  
* * *  
  
I added a bit off Mokuba/ Kaiba fluff, as you can see. =) I'm open for suggestions, so please review!  
  
Summonedksull007 


	3. Love Hurts A Little, Heals A Little

ooooo

Mai fumed angrily, tightening her fingers on the leather steering wheel until her knuckles turned white. 'Kaiba,' she thought darkly,' I may let you slide now, but once we're married, you're on your own!' Like other women, she hated being stood up, but since Kaiba was doing her such a big favor by letting her stay at his place while giving her loads of money for just pretending to be his fiancée, she had to have a least some patience! Being tough and ruthless, she could have him crying for mercy if she wanted to ...

Sighing, she slowed at the stop sign and ruffled her hair. 'Damn ... What the hell is could he be doing?!' she thought, pinching her lips bitterly.

She drove on, her thoughts swimming into a pool of worry. Maybe he was hurt ... or accidentally forgot ... or maybe he was with some other girl ... two publicity stunts at the same time ... She shook her head and scoffed scornfully. With Kaiba and his conniving mind, it was plausible ... After all, he was the one who scammed up the whole thing between them ... What was that in her heart? A pang of jealousy? No ... He didn't even propose to her yet! It must've been those strawberries she had ... They were probably rotten.

Mai unconsciously chewed her bottom lip, her eyes beginning to sting with hurt. The whole thing was strangely familiar. It had been a long time ago; she thought she had gotten over it ... The old wounds still throbbed with pain ... Absent-mindedly, she traced a line around her ring finger ...

She laughed half-heartedly. Mai had been sitting in the car for about five minutes

contemplating in the car. She crossed the fork in the road and glanced at the paper

spread across her lap. Kaiba's place was supposed to be a few minutes away. Tossing

her hair and clearing her mind, she listened to the rippling roar of as her car barreled down the desolate road.

ooooo

Kaiba stifled a yawn, killing it before it reached his throat. Ughh ... Rosa took an early Friday leave ... Complained that she was dizzy ... She must've went to beauty parlor to blab it to all of her friends. It was a blessing and a curse. All of the servants were gone and he, Mokuba, and Mai would have the house to themselves, but he was left with unfinished cleaning, washing, and sweeping.

Collapsing onto the couch, he laid there, thinking. He had tucked Mokuba in bed, scrubbed the dishes, batted the rugs, fixed the messes throughout the cluttered house, and watered the plants (which didn't turn out too pretty-- he had gotten wet) finished the final touches of the guest room, and did the last load of laundry ... But wasn't there something missing?

He slapped his forehead in disbelief. He had forgotten to pick her up! Fumbling for the phone on the table beside him, he dialed her cellular phone number that she had given him. It rang for a few minutes before he heard her answer. "Hey sexy ..."

"Mai- I ..." Kaiba stopped. What did she say?!

"I'm sorry, but I'm not here right now." Her sultry voice was humorous and playful. "Please leave a message after the beep and I'll get back to you. Luv ya!" BEEEOPPP

He sighed and hung up. She was probably on her way. He sank into the soft sofa's cushion, lowering his eyelids, and fell sound asleep.

ooooo

Quietly, Mai crept into the house, thankful that Kaiba left her a key. She rang the doorbell at first repeatedly, but no one had answered.

The whole house was darkened except for a little light in the entrance hall that she had left on. Kaiba and Mokuba must be fast asleep ... It WAS pretty late ...

She tiptoed into the grand living room. Two spiraling staircases adorned both sides of the spacious den. A glossy black piano sat in the corner and Persian rugs along with several statues and expensive furniture were strewn around the room.

A soft snore startled her. On one of the sofas was a shadowy lump.... Kaiba. She smirked to herself. He snored! Who would've known? Chuckling, she stealthily moved over to him. In the dim lighting, she could see the faint, distinct outlines of his face.

His grim interior was slack, not so sulky and hard. It was soft and ... cute. Mai sat down on the edge, careful to not stir him awake. She touched his face, letting it run down. He had told her beforehand where her room was going to be but ... maybe it was too far away ... or the house was too dark ... or she was just plain tired ... Whatever reason, she didn't feel like going and instead slowly laid down.

It was a tight squeeze. Struggling a little, she shifted on top of him. Better ... She closed her eyes and snuggled closer to him. Her head rested on his chest and her arms wrapped around his neck. Kaiba said something vague under his breath and moved his hand, letting it nestle in her soft, downy hair.

Mai had no idea what she was doing ... Maybe she just missed that feeling ... The warm one in her stomach that's she got before and was getting now ... Whatever it was, she liked it ...

The living room was silent except for a few breathy noises and a muted, content sigh ... Slowly, Mai drifted into a deep slumber, curled comfortably and dreaming blissfully.

ooooo

Well, I'm back! The chapters' kind of weird and short, but at least I updated! What's with Mai's past and is Kaiba the domestic type? Don't worry- I'll post up another chapter soon! Reviews and ideas are welcome! Read on!

Summonedskull007


	4. Unforgettable Memories

00000

He smiled at her, making her heart flutter.

It was spring; the pale pink cherry blossoms being in full bloom, the air being fresh, the sound of playing children filling the park. Everything was alive ... she felt alive!

He clasped his hand in hers and pulled her close to him quickly, making her laugh as she fell into his strong arms and cuddled close to his warm chest. He hugged her briefly and kissed her, making her feel like the happiest girl in the world.

Suddenly, winter came with vengeance. The cherry blossoms wilted, died, and fell off. The air was sharp and bitter. Everything was silent. Her heart hammered with terror ... This was too familiar ...

He suddenly pulled back and looked at her coldly. He wasn't the same ... His smiling face had disappeared without a trace as if he had taken off a mask of emotion. Then, he began to drift away, a feminine figure materializing beside him, clinging cruelly onto the arm that once held her.

"Goodbye," he said quietly, his voice void of any feeling as he turned to walk away.

Hot tears sprang, leaking down her numb cheeks. "No!" she cried, chasing after him. "Please, don't go!" She roughly grabbed his free arm and planted a hard kiss on his lips, relishing the empty, sorrowful touch.

0000

Mai awoke, finding her mouth latched heavily on to Seto Kaiba's. His eyes were awake, surprised, and confused, the marble blue searching for an answer in her uncut amethyst. She released the strong hold and slowly withdrew, staring. Her body gave a deep shudder. "Kaiba, I'm sorry ..."

"Mai ... What's wrong?" He seemed less concerned about how she ended up on top of him, kissing him in his sleep and more concerned of the tears that slowly coursing down her face.

"Bad dream," she whispered, standing up and then walking away.

0000

He found in her the kitchen, busily taking out various ingredients and supplies. "Um ... Mai? What are you doing?'

"I'm going to make pancakes." She took out a large mixing bowl and whisk from the cupboard.

"Pancakes?"

"I like to cook when I'm rattled, okay?' she muttered stubbornly, reaching for the flour.

Kaiba was quiet, yet reluctantly took a seat, watching her gather some butter and blueberries. "Is something wrong?"

"No!" Chagrined, she dumped the sugar bag on the table and stomped towards the spice rack and roughly picked up the cinnamon.

"Can I, um, at least help?"

"As you wish," she replied coldly, placing an egg on the table.

"What do you need me to do?" he asked, standing.

She blinked. "Oh, well just measure out a cup of flour, a teaspoon of baking soda, an eighth of a teaspoon of nutmeg and cinnamon... Are you getting this down?"

"Hold on, hold on!" He grabbed the measuring cup, dipped it into the flour bin, and dumped it into the bowl. "How much? Two cups?" He poured another cupful, only this time, carelessly, causing a plume of powdery white everywhere.

She stared at him, her face dusted white slightly. "I said 'one'." Mai sighed. "But it's ok ... as long as we can eat four each ... I hope your hungry!" A shadow of a smile passed across her face quickly. "Now we'll have to double the recipe... Okay, here we go again ... Two teaspoons of baking powder ..."

Mai giggled, loosening up a great amount. 'Kaiba, you look silly!" she chuckled, playfully slapping his shoulder and leaving a white handprint.

"Me? What about you?' he shot back accusingly with a wry smirk.

They were both covered head to toe in flour, as was the kitchen. Bits of batter clung onto their hair and clothing, splotches of blue spotting their faces and vegetable oil sticking to their fingers. The kitchen fared worse with smashed eggs on the floor, yogurt slathered on the table, and milk sopping onto the floor.

"My turn to mix!" whined Mai, as he slowed the whisk down.

"Fine ... here ..."

He watched her as she struggled to stir, her face lit up and cheery. "Pancakes always make me happy!" she declared. "Finished! Wanna lick the spoon?"

"What about salmonella?" he asked, wrinkling his nose as she further pushed the utensil into his face.

"Oh, Kaiba! You're such a worry-wart!" She paused and then said. " You know, I really should give you a nickname. Seto and Kaiba are so ... formal."

"Uh, where's that spoon?" he asked quickly, changing the subject.

00000

See? I did update! Though I should've posted it earlier ... Well, who is Mai's mystery ex? I don't even know! Varon is a maybe ... Please send me your input! Thanks for reading!

Summonedskull007


End file.
